1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic appliances and especially to devices for preventing and relieving back pain in the human body.
In particular, the passive exerciser of this device concerns a cushion which is adapted for providing a treatment and exercise modality for strengthening muscle tissue of the spinal support system.
2. Description of Related Art
Backache is an affliction that affects approximately 80% the population sometime during their lifetime.
It is generally accepted that poor posture and muscular imbalances are common causes of back pain. When a person assumes a slouching, round shoulder, or swayback position, this can change the normal curvature of the spine and put abnormal stress on the supporting muscles and ligaments. Poor posture is frequently associated with weakened muscles which cause the spinal support system to lose stability.
Potential back pain problems can be prevented by maintaining proper muscle conditioning and by practicing good posture. It has also been found that exercise therapy can relieve back injury and similar dysfunctions. Most exercise therapies, however, require a concerted effort by the patient and it has been found that once the pain is alleviated, the exercises are no longer pursued. Often the salubrious effects of the treatment are short-lived and the backache again returns.
The device of this invention provides a passive exercise cushion which can readily be adapted to an individual's lifestyle. It has been found that a majority of patients assume a sitting position for a substantial part of the day. Sitting, however, prompts poor posture--the abdomen protrudes, the low back sways, and the upper back tends to hump over.
The device of this invention is advantageously adapted for use while in a sitting position and provides a back support which encourages proper posture. Additionally, the muscles that support the spine are concomitantly exercised for maintaining back fitness.
Previous devices had attempted to relieve back pain. Those devices, however, were typically directed to back supports such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,279,849, 3,348,880, 3,540,776, 4,108,492, 4,190,286 and 4,516,568. A disadvantage of those devices was that they were concerned primarily with providing comfort and localized support to different areas of the back such as the lumbar and sacroiliac areas.
A further shortcoming of those backrests was that they employed horizontally positioned cushion segments and consequently a gap or bridge occurred between respective cushions and the back was unsupported at those locations. Accordingly, those support devices did not conform to the back contours or adequately cradle the back. Furthermore, those devices were not designed to provide a forwardly directed force on the back through air-inflatable segments so as to provide an exercise modality.
Although inflatable devices were shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,568 and 4,190,286, those devices were intended to comfortably accommodate the user rather than to apply a forwardly directed thrust to the back and consequently they did not function as a passive exercise device as in the present device.